DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Patterns of responding to daily challenges are a core component in the broader consideration of stress and coping. This study strives to establish a set of fundamental dimensions for the way that children respond to daily challenges by testing a developmental-transactional conceptualization of coping-competence. Patterns of responses to challenges are expected to be associated differentially with competence in academic, social, and emotional domains; reported physical health; and child internalizing and externalizing symptoms. [unreadable] Furthermore, the response patterns are assumed to reflect interactions among language/communication skills (expressive and receptive), individual characteristics (temperament and regulation), and contextual factors (family environment, SES). [unreadable] [unreadable] Data will be collected via report instruments completed by parents and teachers and direct testing of children. The main analyses will rely on confirmatory factor analysis and multiple regression. Although the sample size in this particular study might be limiting, the research training plan also includes the exploration of structural equations modeling to inform future studies. Findings of this study will lead to a better understanding of how language/communication skills interact with individual characteristics and contextual factors to influence patterns of responding to daily challenges, and in turn how these response patterns are related to development of competence and dysfunction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]